Un cambio poco drástico
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Haymitch está buscando a Peeta. La nueva regla les permite acabar juntos esta horrible pesadilla. Y Katniss desde fuera exige un poco de romance para trabajar con los patrocinadores - reto ¿Victor o Victoria? del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. Atención! Cambio de sexo. - Niesugui


**Gui:** Buenas! Este fic participa en un reto (otra vez!) y es un reto que he repartido por todas partes. Reto "cambio de sexo", **reto "¿Víctor o Victoria?" del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera**. Y todos han cambiado de sexo (menos un par de personas). He sido incapaz de introducir a Gale de mujer, lo siento por** Rebeca**, seguro que habría sido interesante y te habría gustado más ;)

**Disclaimer**: Todo esto es de Collins, of course, y espero que no me mate por torturar así sus escenas.

* * *

**Un cambio poco drástico**

De momento es fácil de hacer. Enciendo un fuego con ramas verdes porque así Kate tendrá un sitio en mente que le perseguirá, preguntándose si estoy o no allí. Me pregunto dónde estará Peeta y cómo ha conseguido sobrevivir. La última vez que la vi no sólo le habían picado varias rastrevíspulas (y eso es culpa mía) sino que además Kate le había hecho un bonito corte en la pierna. Y no sé cómo ha podido sobrevivir sin agua... El agua. Espera, ya sé dónde buscar. Además, hace calor. Andar por el agua me vendrá bien.

Una vez en el arroyo ya no sé qué hacer. En el lago obviamente no puede estar porque no es tonta y ahí están los profesionales. Tengo ganas de llamarla. Pero no creo que sea una muy buena idea. Podría poner algo de su parte. Si está viva, se ha enterado de las nuevas reglas y... Bueno, ¿no creerá que voy a ignorar las nuevas reglas? Porque no voy a hacerlo. Es decir, la estoy buscando. Pero ella no lo sabe. Además, es tan incomprensible que nunca sabes qué está pensando. Es irritante en esta situación. Si estuviésemos fuera todavía sería un interesante juego de ligoteo... Pero ahora me encantaría saber qué piensa y dónde puñetas está.

Y ya he llegado a dónde ocurrió lo de las rasrevíspulas. Pero no está aquí. Aunque ya he pasado mil veces por aquí desde entonces. Pero por la izquierda, siguiendo el arroyo, hay una orilla llena de plantas y barro que lleva a unas rocas. No conozco esa parte. Pero no sería muy inteligente ir por ahí. Las rocas me dan mala espina y desde aquí no podría ver venir a Kate o a Tresh y aún menos defenderme o huir de ellos. Una chica con un tajo en la pierna no iría por aquí ni loca. No podría acercarse al arroyo a beber. Estoy seguramente en el sitio incorrecto.

Ya bajo por las rocas hacia la orilla cuando veo la sangre. Está seca pero las manchas son claras. Es como si alguien (que no estaba completamente en sus cabales) se hubiese intentando limpiar la sangre. Me acerco ahí. Algunas manchas tienes trozos de tela pegados pero ni rastro de Peeta. De repente, el mundo se me viene encima. Me siento con la cabeza entre las piernas y susurro su nombre.

-¡Peeta! Peeta...

Un sinsajo en algún árbol empieza a repetirlo y decido seguir bajando el arroyo sin muchas fuerzas. Meto el pie en el agua y entonces oigo una voz.

-¿Has venido a rematarme, precioso?

Me vuelvo de golpe. No lo he oído bien, pero el "precioso" ha sonado claro y sólo Katniss me llama así. Tiene que ser Peeta, con una voz ronca y débil pero sólo puede ser ella. Miro por todas partes. No está en ningún sitio.

-¿Peeta? - silencio. - ¿Dónde estás? - No puedo haberme equivocado. Lo he oído claramente - ¿Peeta? - Me empiezo a mover frenéticamente.

-No me pises.

Y entonces pego un salto. La voz viene del suelo pero en el suelo no hay nada. No hay nada hasta que se abren dos ojos azules en el barro. Azul claro entre todo el barro marrón y las plantas verdes. Debo de tener una cara de espanto porque aparecen unos dientes sonrientes. ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? ¡Es invisible! Si les hubiese enseñado eso a los vigilantes le habrían puesto mayor puntuación. Es tan increíble que le ordeno que vuelva a cerrar los ojos y la orilla embarrada aparece de nuevo. Entonces intento adivinar dónde está su cuerpo y sólo veo lodo y plantas. No se ve nada. Me pongo de rodillas a su lado.

-¡Lo que hacen unas decoraciones de pasteles!

-El glaseado: moribunda pero no indefensa.

-No te vas a morir.

-¿Ah no? - se nota que le cuesta hablar. Tiene la voz ronca.

-Claro que no. Ahora estamos en el mismo equipo.

-Sí, lo he oído. Qué amable al venir a buscar mis despojos.

-¿Dónde te cortó Kate?

-Izquierda arriba. En la pierna. - Ya que estoy, le doy agua.

-Bueno, al arroyo. Vamos a ver qué heridas tienes.

-Primero acércate, tengo que decirte una cosa. - Acerco mi oreja (la buena) a sus labios que me hacen cosquillas. - Bésame cuando quieras, recuerda lo enamorados que estamos.

Me separo un poco bruscamente, algo nervioso. Pero me río. Si bromea es que no está tan mal.

-Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Pero en cuento intento levantarla, todo deja de ser gracioso. Es incapaz de moverse. Sólo está a medio metro pero parece imposible. No opone resistencia a mis intentos por moverla y parece que es lo único que es capaz de hacer. Reúno todas mis fuerzas y la saco del barro, tirando. Pero tampoco parece que haga ayudado mucho porque ahora tiene una cara de dolor horrible y las lágrimas le quitan el camuflaje de la cara. Además, ha gritado. No sé si es mejor hacerla rodar, levantarla en brazos (aunque no sé muy bien cómo) o qué. Intento lo de rodar y gime. Meto los brazos debajo de su cuerpo y la arrastro un poco. No me puedo mover mucho pero se mueve algo, aunque mis brazos sufren.

-Vale, no te voy a meter en el agua - digo al fin. Está aún a veinte centímetros del arroyo y ahí se va a quedar. - ¿Vigilas el bosque por mi?

Asiente apretando los dientes, pero parece aliviada de que no la mueva. Yo la observo sin saber por dónde empezar. Con tanto barro ni siquiera veo su ropa... ¿Llevará ropa? Mejor no lo pienso, en el estadio nunca ha parecido importar ver cuerpos desnudos. Para no pensarlo, decido empezar por el pelo. Lo tiene muy enredado y no sé remediar eso pero le quito el barro y se lo ato con una goma de pelo. Luego le limpio la cara y llega el momento de atacar el cuerpo.

Por suerte, en cuanto empiezo a echarle agua con las dos botellas y se va el barro, veo su ropa. Pero hay que quitarlo de todas formas. Respiro hondo y pienso en heridas mientras le quito la chaqueta y la camiseta. Lleva una camiseta interior que está pegada a las heridas y con la excusa de tener que separarla y quitarla con el cuchillo, lo hago todo sin ponerme nervioso.

En seguida aparecen las picaduras de avispas y como sé qué hacer con ellas me pongo manos a la obra. Casi alcanzo a entender cómo lo hace mamá para curar a la gente sin que le importe lo más mínimo su desnudez. Además tiene una quemadura en el costado. Me ocupo de todo eso, quitando aguijones y mascando hojas, todo lo fácil mientras Peeta se queja de vez en cuando. La he sentado contra un canto rodado y estoy bastante contento de saber qué hacer. Lo de la pierna lo pensaré después. Las hojas le alivian el dolor y parece más relajada que antes. La dejo secar al sol mientras lavo su ropa en el arroyo. Luego voy a por la pomada de quemaduras y se la pongo en el costado.

Entonces me doy cuenta de lo caliente que está. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de pensar que sigue semi-desnuda delante de mi. Con lo ocupado que estaba no me había dado cuenta de que está ardiendo de fiebre. En seguida busco pastillas para reducir la temperatura y se las doy.

-Toma esto. Además, debería comer algo. Debes de tener hambre.

-La verdad es que no. Llevo días sin tener hambre, ¿no es raro?

Arrugo la frente y le doy algo de granso, pero arruga la nariz y aparta la cara. Mi preocupación aumenta. Está realmente enferma.

-Tienes que comer algo. - Mi tono quizás sea autoritario, pero me preocupa. Le doy unos trozos de manzana.

-Si como, lo echaré todo. En serio, gracias Haymitch, ¿puedo dormir un poco?

-Primero la pierna. Luego podrás dormir.

Y entonces me acerco a las botas. Se las quito, y también los calcetines y empiezo a tirar de los pantalones. Había visto el corte en la tela pero lo que hay debajo no tiene nada que ver. Tiene un profundo tajo, inflamado y lleno de pus, la pierna hinchada y huele a carne podrida. De repente, toda mi valentía se va y tengo ganas de salir corriendo. Me tiemblan las mano y agarro con fuerza el pantalón de Peeta. Pero aquí no está Poppy para estar cuando yo huyo. Irónicamente, él le sería mas útil a Peeta en estos momentos que yo.

-¿No es un cuadro precioso? - comenta Peeta, que no deja de mirarme.

-Regular - digo yo. No quiero que parezca horrible. - Comparado con las personas de la mina que llegan a ver a mi madre... - Y me callo antes de contar que yo no me quedo nunca a verlas más de tres segundos. - Hay que limpiarla.

Sigue llevando bragas y esas no pienso quitárselas. Están bastante limpias y no quiero pasarlas por encima de la herida y ya está bastante expuesta como para seguir quitándole la ropa. Le empiezo a echar grandes cantidades de agua y con cada botella vaciada, su herida tiene peor pinta. Me ocupo de un par de quemaduras y picaduras más que tiene en las piernas y vuelvo a la herida. ¿Qué voy a hacer con eso?

-Bueno, lo vamos a dejar un momento al aire y luego... - trago un poco, pero la bola de la garganta sigue ahí.

-¿Y después lo curas? - no sé si le hace gracia y se está burlando de mi o si ella también lo encuentra preocupante. No quiero ni pensar en qué siente en esa parte de su pierna.

-Sí. Tú come.

Le doy unas peras y me pongo a mirar el contenido del botiquín. Nada útil. Pero es una infección, ¿no? Entonces puedo usar las hojas de las rastrevíspulas. Se las aprieto contra la herida que empieza a supurar pus y más pus mientras yo intento ignorar las ganas de vomitar. Seguro que es una buena señal. Me muerdo la cara interna de las mejillas.

-¿Haymitch? -dice Peeta. La miro a los ojos. Mi cara no debe de tener muy buen aspecto. Sus labios se mueven y no entiendo nada. Repite: - ¿Y ese beso? - Yo me rio de forma horrible. Me encuentro mal y ella está casi completamente desnuda y me habla de besos y el pus... - ¿Va todo bien? - pregunta. Parece que sigue jugando conmigo.

-Es que... esto no... No se me da bien. Y no sé qué estoy haciendo. Odio el pus. ¡Qué asco! - pero sigo aplicando hojas.

-¿Cómo puedes cazar?

-No tiene nada que ver. Matar animales es mucho más sencillo que esto. Y no tengo ni idea de curar gente - todo lo que había fingido antes se está yendo a la mierda. Pero es que cuando la miro, me sale la sinceridad. Prefiero seguir mirando el pus.

-¿Puedes ir más rápido?

-No. Cállate y come.

Por suerte, al cabo de un rato, muchas hojas gastadas y un cubo enorme lleno de pus la herida tiene mejor aspecto. La inflamación ha bajado. El corte de Kate se ve nítidamente. Llega hasta el hueso.

-¿Y ahora qué, doctor Everdeen?

-Puedo ponerle pomada para quemaduras... Y vendarlo. - Una vez vendado con la venda estéril, las bragas parecen estar llenas de bacterias. Le doy la mochila de Rue. - Tápate y dame eso que lo lavo.

-No me importa que me veas desnuda. Ya llevas todo este rato y no te has quejado.

-Bueno, pues a mi sí me importa y me incomoda, ¿quieres hacer el favor?

Me voy al arroyo a limpiar toda su ropa y las bragas llegan volando. Si puede lanzarlas es que está mejor, ¿no? Intento pensar que e un trapo para lavarlo.

-Para ser un cazador letal eres bastante aprensivo. Te debería haber dejado darle esa ducha a Katniss.

-¿Qué te ha enviado? - le pregunto, cambiando de tema. No quiero saber lo que habría ocurrido si hubiese tenido que limpiar a Katniss.

-Nada. - Después de una pausa, parece haberse dado cuenta de algo y dice: - ¿A ti sí? - Parece ligeramente enfadada.

-Pan. Y la medicina para las quemaduras. - Me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo.

-Sabía que eras su favorito.

-Anda ya, no nos aguantamos.

-Es porque sois iguales.

La dejo pensar eso y dormitar un poco. Pero un rato después me invade la inquietud. Tenemos que irnos. Le sacudo el hombro. Sigue ardiendo. Cuando le digo que hay que moverse se pone un poco pálida. Quizás está aún peor y me lo está escondiendo. Pero nosotros nos tenemos que esconder mientras ella se pone fuerte. La ayudo a vestirse, la levanto y dejo que se apoye en sus piernas. Se agarra a mi, con una fuerza increíble y a la vez más pálida que nunca.

-Venga, puedes hacerlo.

La sujeto bien. No puede. Así que decido cogerla en brazos, aunque mi fuerza no es maravillosa, y avanzar con ella por el río. Incluso así parece mareada. Cincuenta metros más allá la dejo en el suelo sentada con la cabeza entre las piernas. No puede moverse y no tiene que moverse. Me encantaría subirme a un árbol pero ya no puedo. Lo bueno de las rocas es que forman pequeñas cuevas. Decido que vamos a ir allí y la cojo en brazos para una última sacudida. Hace poco que refresca pero ella está temblando. Me invento una especie de lecho de agujas de pino y la pongo encima, envuelta en el saco de dormir. Luego intento cubrir la entrada de la cueva pero no cuela, cualquier humano se daría cuenta. Para combatir la frustración me vuelvo hacia Peeta, que me está mirando, y le doy unas pastillas. No quiere comer.

-Gracias por encontrarme - murmura. Mientras, intento repeinarla un poco, aunque sin muy buenos resultados. El pelo largo no se me da bien, definitivamente.

-Tú lo habrías hecho por mi. - Pero sigue ardiendo y la frase sale sola, no estoy concentrado. Sólo está ardiendo y tengo miedo que se muera.

-Ya. Mira, si no vuelvo... - empieza.

-Cállate, no he sacado ese pus para nada. No quiero hablar del tema.

-Pero...

Y no sé por qué, seguramente en el momento en el que menos piensa en esto, decido besarla. Tiene razón, se supone que estamos enamorados. Y además, así se calla. Pero sus labios también están ardiendo y soy incapaz de no preocuparme. La rodeo mejor con el saco.

-No te vas a morir, te lo prohíbo, ¿vale?

-Vale - susurra. Parece maravillada por algo (intento no pensar en el beso).

Salgo afuera y entonces veo el paracaídas. Es una olla de caldo caliente. Casi oigo a Katniss "se supone que estás enamorado, precioso, y la chica se está muriendo. ¡Dame algo con lo que pueda trabajar!". Vale, quizás la única manera de conseguir que Peeta siga con vida es siguiendo la idea del estúpido romance prohibido. Un beso equivale a una olla de caldo. Necesitamos más audiencia. Así que entro. Veo que se ha dormido y intento usar un tono amoroso, como mi padre con mi madre.

-¡Peeta! - le doy un beso. Se despierta sorprendida y sonriente. Parece que esto se le da demasiado bien. Levanto la olla y digo ¡mira lo que te ha enviado Katniss!

Parece contenta. No sé muy bien qué tengo que hacer, pero de momento le puedo dar el caldo.

* * *

Taráaaaaan... Me parece que esto empieza a ser interesante. Honestamente, para mi Peeta es sin lugar a dudas la chica de la relación y Katniss es demasiado corta de miras y simple. Así que si les cambiamos el sexo... la escena no cambia! En fin, espero que os haya aportado algo :S jajaja.. Los nombre de Haymitch y Katniss... los he intercambiado porque se supone que ellos son iguales, ¿no? así que si fuesen del otro sexo seguirían siendo igual de "ellos".

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
